The use of electronic components and other electric packages in miniature and microminiature circuitry has become well-known and commercially successful. The interconnection of integrated circuits (ICs) and printed circuit boards (PCBs) is commonly required in such circuitry. One means of interconnection is to directly "hard" connect by soldering the leads of an IC to the conductive traces of a PCB or to metallized apertures provided therein. As flexibility in repair and replacement is minimal in soldering the IC to the PCB, various techniques and connecting devices have been developed wherein carriers or intermediate sockets provide removable connection of the IC to the PCB. In these devices, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,621,157; 3,993,381; 4,060,296; and 4,072,380, the leads of the IC are typically disengageably connected by pressure to the contacts of a socket or carrier by means of spring bias arrangements or camming structures and the socket or carrier contacts are then in turn soldered to the PCB. As the leads of commercially available ICs are typically provided with leads having tin thereon, a problem in meeting environmental standards is commonly faced. A tin interface, and especially a tin-tin interface, in a pressure contact often results in a fritting or corrosive deterioration. Accordingly, while the current trend is toward the use of intermediate sockets because replacement and service are made easier and faster and also because the relatively soft leads of the IC are protected by the intermediate sockets, further consideration is to be given to the reliability aspects of the IC and PCB interconnections. In addition, as the density of ICs in very large scale integrated circuitry continues to increase, the judicious use of space and size in interconecting devices must be contemplated.